Will Chocolate Convince You?
by Fistsofthedemigod
Summary: Fem!Conner/Guy!MissMartian(OneShot!) : This is supposedly after their breakup, and while cooking some truffles Mo'gnn realizes that he needs to go for it, because the one he wants is Kar-El, but can he stop being so adorable and actually get her to want him. Will she forgive him. Will they get it on? Spoilers, they will. Story also includes some silliness from Artemis and Zatanna.


**So, this story is gender bent Conner and M'gnn, I don't know why but I much prefer this pairing with the genders swapped. This is set with a break up, not necessarily the one in the show, haven't seen the show up to that point. Anyway, this should be nice and short, maybe not as sweet as i would like it to be. **

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, and the only people sitting watching TV were Zatara, and Apollo. Mo'gnn was over in the kitchen cooking truffles in preparation for Christmas. He had spent ages learning how to do it. And he wanted to get them just right before the day.

"Hey, where is everyone anyway?"

Asked Apollo while munching on one of the many sweets Mo'gnn had been working on all day.

"I believe Aqua Girl is visiting Aqua Man, Kid Flash is out with Robin, and, I think Kar-El is sleeping in her room... I think."

He said as he put in another batch of cookies, and readied the truffles.

"Do you even talk to her anymore?"

Asked Zatara.

"Not really... I mean, sometimes."

"How long has it been since, you know. She broke up with you."

"A couple months, a little over half a year. Not really sure."

"Not really sure! I bet you know it down to the day! Right, come on dude help me out here."

Zatara fiercely nudged Apollo, on the couch next to him, trying to get him to chime in with him, however all he could get out of him was a, mmmm, while he was still eating the cookies.

"I don't know how many months it's been. Besides, she's over it. I mean, I dated Lagoon Girl for like three months. I don't even think about her any more."

"How many months Mo'gnn?"

"I don't know, I said I don't know."

"How many!?"

"Yeah, nom, dude, nom, how, nom, many."

"Seven! It's been seven months..."

The two on the sofa turned round to face a very sad looking green boy. The water was running over his hands while he just stared into the sink, not really able to notice his two friends coming over to him.

"You, Okay man?"

Mo'gnn looked up to face a concerned Apollo resting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, I just, miss her. I think the thing that annoys me most, is the fact that i don't ever get to see her smile anymore. She's gone back to the way she was when I had just met her. I've thought about it a lot, and for the past couple of years, there really hasn't been anyone else for me I- Sorry guys, I went on for a bit there."

"Damn dude, you've still got it bad."

"I agree, you clearly still like her."

"That's not the point guys, I did something bad, there was one thing that she didn't really like about me, and I just had to fix it... But instead I ruined it. She doesn't care about me anymore, I don't deserve her."

"And what if she does still like you?"

"It's entirely possible, she hasn't dated anymore else, I agree with Zatara, She still likes you. Okay so what you did wasn't great, but I'm sure if you-"

"Yeah buddy, she's not the type to easily forgive, unless you give her a reason to. And in this case the reason is that she still totally has the hots for you."  
Apollo gave a quick slap on Zatara's back while adding a quick laugh.

"What! Don't say that!"

"Relax, she totally does have the hots for you."

"Magic Man's right."

Mo'gnn made his way around the island in the kitchen, trying to escape the grasp of Apollo, and hide from the pairs presumably lewd thoughts.

"Please don't you the word hots, it makes me nervous."

"Awww, that's adorable! Isn't that just precious Apollo."

"It definitely is. Hey, did you guys ever, you know?"

"What! No!"

"Then what have you done!?"

"... Kissed."

"Like, making out?"

"... No. Just now and again. We'd, kiss."

"That's it!"

The both of them said in unison.

"I mean, we were happy and all, but she didn't really know about, anything else, I never tried to go further, because, well I was scared. What happens if I try to go further, and she... I don't know, doesn't understand. That's what I was always worried about."

"Well she is kind of hard to read."

"Did there really never come a time when, you know, you two were alone."

"Yeah."

Mo'gnn ran his hands though his long hair, trying to get it out of his eyes, so he could think clearly.

"I could never even tell if she thought about stuff like that."

"Well to be honest with you dude, Your not exactly, I don't know, ummm, how do you say it, help me out here Apollo."

"Hot."

"Yeah! I mean, you're cute, in like an adorable way, and you're not ugly. But your not exactly the kind of guy who is gonna make a girl melt in you hands. Kar-El is a tough cookie, you only made it that far, because you're an outgoing peppy kind of guy. You have to make the moves. She's is never going to, she's too busy being grumpy, and... Napping?"

Apollo nodded in the direction of Mo'gnn and Zatara.

"then... How do I-?"

"First comes first, you have to admit that you want her back."

"Okay! I do! I want Kar-El back!"

"That's good, now admit you want to get a little jiggly with it."

Zatara was wiggling his shoulders, and eyebrows around like no tomorrow.

"Ah! No!"

"Sorry buddy but the only way your ever gonna get her back is if, she can't resist. And the only way your ever gonna turn that part of your self on is if you admit that you can be hot. As soon as can see your self that way girls will too. Did you know that I used to be super timid when I was younger. One day, got a new haircut, BOOM! Suddenly sexy."

"Ah! I don't like that word either."

"Sexy."

"It burns!"

Mo'gnn ran to hide under a table as soon as the word reared it's ugly head. Covering his ears.

"Come on out Mo'gnn, Zatara was just trying to help. But you know he's right, a new hairstyle would make a word of difference. Maybe something, nom, shorter, nom."

Zatara crouched down trying to lead Mo'gnn out from under the table.

Yeah buddy, what'd ya say to that, that sounds good right, So come on out. Maybe we can get you a new haircut."

"That, might be nice, I suppose."

"That's good, so come on out, okay. We'll get you a shorter haircut, and texture it, and put some wax, make it messy and point, and stand up a bit like rockets! You like his hair right."

"Yeah his hair is cool, can I have that?"

"Of course you can buddy, now come on out, because as soon as you do, your gonna go into Kar-El's room, and your gonna go for it."

Mo'gnn made his way from out under the table and stood up dusting of his cloak.

"I'll cut your hair, Zatar go get me some of my hair goo, and a towel."

Mo'gnn sat down in a chair and Apollo got out a pair of scissors.

"Don't worry, I'm great with hair."

He said. Apollo set off cutting Mo'gnn hair, copping off huge chunks, he had let it get so long. He started to feather the ends, cut the side of his hair off completely. Zatara had been rummaging around in his clothes trying to fins something that would fit his green friend. Mo'gnn was a bit smaller than Zatara but no by much. Eventually he found a white shirt, not very opaque, but slim cut so it should fit Mo'gnn like a glove. He grabbed a pair of trousers, and specifically shoes that were not sneakers, and finished off in Apollos room by grabbing his "Hair goo" as he put it. When Zatara returned Mo'gnn's hair was almost done. Zatara handed over the goo, and Apollo started to texture Mo'gnn's hair and make sure that it was perfectly quaffed.

"I also got you some clothes, you don't have a wardrobe, because you just make the clothes out of thin air, so I thought I would lend you some of mine.

Mo'gnn stood up with his shiny new haircut, short and very different. Apollo looked very pleased with his creation as he munched on another cookie. Mo'gnn took the clothes and walked off to his room to change. He looked into the full length mirror. He was no longer wearing his regular suit, and had a trendy new hair cut. He actually felt pretty good. He wondered for a second if this was how girls felt after shopping, or getting their hair done. After all he felt pretty good.

* * *

"So what on earth makes you think this is gonna work, Mo'gnn is way to timid to make a move on Kar-El."

"I'm thinking, I've got a little trick up my sleeve."

"What are you talking about, what did you do?"

"Nothing~"

"What, did, you, do."

"I might of used some of my magic on him. But the best thing about it is, it's not just the way it's gonna effect him. It'll make Kar-El just a little tiny bit weak in the knees. But I assure you, it doesn't make anyone do something they don't want to."

"Oh god."

* * *

Mo'gnn made his way back to the living room feeling like he was on top of the world, he looked great, was a master chef, and was about to seduce the girl of his dreams. He could be amazed at him self that he had just said seduce to him self. Only a few moments ago, that would have been a word he would have run away from at top speed. He felt like he could even say the word sexy now, maybe even out load.

"se- ... Se- ...s"

Okay so, maybe not out load, but he could say it in his head. Possible listen to a song with the word in. But that was probably the extent of his new found confidence. But he definitely was going to win Kar-El over, definitely. He joined Zatara and Apollo, and stood proudly before them.

"Alright dude, your nearly there. Just keep in mind, when you get in there ask her how she is, blah blah blah, let you new look sink in, let her process it. Stay confident. Girls like that in a guy. Don't be someone you're not. Be you, but, you know better, be attractive, but you. Be nice, but cool at the sam-"

"I think he get's it, don't scare him off."

"Okay, but don't forget buddy."

Zatara and Apollo started preparing him like a boxer, Apollo rubbing his shoulders, and Zatara cradling his head in his hands shouting advice in his face.

"And remember, when the time comes... GO FOR IT!"

"Go for it, yeah! Wait go for what."

"You know, kiss her, don't play it safe, it's now or never."

Zatara turned him around in an instant and pushed him in the direction of Kar-El's room. The two trouble makers gave the young martin boy a quick thumbs up. They gave each other a quick worried look, and went back tot he sofa awaiting the news from Mo'gnn's lucky chance with Kar-El.

* * *

Mo'gnn took a slow breath in before choosing to knock on her door. Was he really doing this, was he really about to try and get with Kar-El. About half an hour ago all he wanted was to get back together, but no, he felt like he could go further much further. He knocked on the door, as he heard her getting up presumably from her bed, he tried to find a good position to meet her in, eventually deciding on hands in his pockets. The door opened to show a very tired, very messy haired Kar-El. Her black hair was messed up to perfection, or at least that's what Mo'gnn thought. He hair was out of her usual pony tail, and for once it was free. It was very long, maybe a little too long.

"Hmmmm."  
"Oh sorry were you sleeping?" 'Damn it man don't slip into cute mode.'

"Yeah, why?"  
"I was wondering if we could talk? Not really about anything in particular, I just thought we haven't really talked in a while."

There was a long silence, where Mo'gnn could swear that Kar-El's usual frown became ever so slightly stronger. She eventually opted to close the door.

"Wait! I wanted you to try my truffles."  
Mo'gnn pulled out a small plate with his milk chocolate and white chocolate truffles on it, and showed them to her before she could close the door on him. For a moment he thought that perhaps this was not the best time to come and talk to her, that perhaps he should have waited for when she was finished taking her nap. She took a good long hard stare at the plate and then eventually along with a huff, opened the door enough for Mo'gnn to make his way in. Kar-El sat on her bed brushing the hair out of her eyes, because of course she never styles it. She doesn't need to, thought Mo'gnn. As soon as she had sat down she grabbed one of the white chocolate truffles off of the plate, popped it in her mouth, and closed her eyes. White chocolate was her favorite. She would say it didn't matter that it wasn't real cocoa, because after all she wasn't the real thing either. It was comments like that that always reminded him that she really had needed his love, it had made her happier. But now, she seemed way worse, a lot grumpier, more annoyed, more distant. The moments when she would draw back from a conversation, or get that sad frown on her face, those were the times he couldn't help him self. She had had her eyes closed while contemplating the chocolate, and slowly opened them.

"They're good, very good in fact. I'm going to have more now."

She grabbed the plate and sat it on the bed next to her. Before she could grab another truffle Mo'gnn one in his hand instead.

"Here."

Kar-El stared at him for a moment, with her familiar blank expression on her face. Until.

"You got a new haircut... And clothes."

"Do you like it?"

He asked in a low voice while making his way closer to her, still standing up he leaned on the bed with his left hand, using his other to hold the small truffle. Kar-El's expression quickly shifted, she moved her legs together with still a small gap in between, and turned her face to the side.

"What you don't want my truffle? It's not a big deal, the Speedster and Apollo feed each other all the time, and their not even a thing... Although I guess we never really did, anything like this when we were dating huh. That's okay. Please."

A simple kindness can go a long way thought Mo'gnn as Kar-El turned her head to face his. All it really takes for you to pay attention to someone is for them to say please to you, if only, anybody else understood that other than me. Kar-El opened her mouth slightly for him, very slightly. Mo'gnn used his left hand to instead of balancing himself on the bed, to hold her chin up to meet his height. After all Kar-El was fairly short, and sitting down even more so. He moved closer to try and with his legs tough hers. Her eye's looked like were having a hard time trying to stay open. He moved the truffles to her lips and pushed it in slowly through the small opening, not once loosing contact with her fluttering eyelids. He ran his thumb along her lips to make sure nothing was left on them. Kar-El made a faint noise as she sucked on the chocolate. She could never just chew chocolate, she always had to suck on it. The remainder of chocolate on his thumb he licked off. He used both hands to lean on the bed, at either side of her. He moved his head down slowly starting at her ear and then down her neck. He couldn't believe what he was doing, and he was actually pulling it off. So far. Kar-El let out a breath that she had clearly been holding in. Mo'gnn made his way slightly closer causing him to fall right on top of her. Kar-El was spread out on the bed beneath him hair fanned out, hands beside her head, and shirt slightly raised. If he needed something to push him over the edge this would have been it, but he kept his cool and reached for another one of the truffles, and eased it into her mouth again. She gave a very soft, very hard to hear moan as she started to suck on the chocolate. Mo'gnn came ever so slightly closer to her after the sound. He grabbed another truffle not giving her enough time to properly finish the other one. This time cradling the back of her head as he gave her the treat, coming closer as he did. After removing his thumb from her lips he took his time to slowly lick away the white chocolate, this received another new expression from the supposedly expressionless girl. Willingly opening her mouth and now mashing her thigh together. He readied another one, his thumb sticky with the now warm chocolate. This time she took the chocolate and took a very small lick of his finger as the truffle entered her mouth. By this time their faces were about an inch apart. He licked his finger once more.

"Mo'gnn... Why?"

That was all she could manage in as timid a voice as possible.

"I still..."

"I thought you were dating people now."

She tried her best to hold off a pained expression that was clearly making it's way through her carefully guarded defenses.

"I tried to. Your still in my head, I'm certain you always will be. What I did was wrong... But I think about you all the time... If you can forgive me."

He took hold of both her hands and moved them to above her head, and once again moved his head to the sides of her neck, and jaw line.

"There's no one else."

He said low and slow. He moved his head round to look down on her once again, but before he could move him self into position or utter another word she had already claimed his lips. They're lips started moving ruffly against each other. He tried to keep her hands above her head now with just one arm. He moved the other down to her shirt as she began to open her mouth to him, and let him take the next step. He had honestly never got this far with anyone. And he was so glad that when he had it was her.

* * *

The two trouble makers had bother their ears to the wall listening to the "conversation" as Apollo put it. As soon as they heard the talking stop and huffs and puffs start they both agreed that the only appropriate thing to do was high five. The two moved away from the wall when they felt that perhaps they shouldn't take their eaves dropping any further. They both returned to the sofa once again, and sadly only Zatara could return to the television right away, as Apollo had to get the cookies that Mo'gnn couldn't, as he was now preoccupied with something far more important.

**Thanks! R&R, tell me what you think, too much maybe. Too long. Weird. Cool. Liked it. Anything. I tend to go a bit on the steamy side of things, so maybe I could have focused a little more on the cute side of things, but anyway I hope you liked it. Drop me a review okay. I'm thinking of doing a fem!Robin series, provided I get a few more people in support of it. So if you want ask any questions about that.**


End file.
